Nem fogok sírni
by Dre-Chan
Summary: La vida puede ser cruel, sobretodo cuando va de la mano con la muerte.


No puedes haberme hecho esto. No, no quiero si quiera pensarlo por un momento.

Sabes que no voy a poder seguir sin ti aquí, te lo he dicho hasta la saciedad, hasta que sabías leerlo en mis labios, sin embargo me has abandonado.

Me has dejado atrás, Gilbert. Te has ido a un lugar al que me da miedo seguirte. Yo, que te prometí ir allí a donde fueras, he roto mi palabra. Lo siento, pero no puedo seguirte a donde sea que las almas vayan una vez abandonan su cuerpo.

Sé que ahora solo me quedan los recuerdos. Y dentro de pocos hasta estos comenzarán a fallar, por eso tengo miedo también de quedarme aquí.

Las fotografías se harán viejas al mismo tiempo que yo, sin embargo, tu siempre seguirás siendo joven en mi memoria.

Odio la guerra, la odio más que nada en este mundo porque han hecho que te vayas de mi lado. La odio por llevarse de mi lado a las personas que más quiero y la odio por no dejarme si quiera despedirme de ti.

Prometí que no lloraría mientras estabas en Rusia y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Voy a necesitar algo más que un simple papel en el que diga que has perecido en batalla para hacerme a la idea de que nunca más vas a estar a mi lado, aunque esto no hace que sea menos real.

Cada vez que cierro los ojos te imagino entrando por la puerta al grito de "Eli, no te preocupes, he llegado." Sin embargo sé que esto no va a ocurrir, sé que nunca más voy a poder escucharte decir mi nombre de nuevo.

Te echo de menos cada minuto que pasa. Y en parte te odio por no poder cumplir la promesa que me hiciste. Al igual que yo, ambos parece que hemos olvidado nuestras palabras. Tú dijiste que volverías antes de que si quiera me diera cuenta de que te habías marchado y yo prometí, con una sonrisa bañada en lágrimas, que te seguiría allí a donde fueras.

Tú te reíste, limpiando mis lágrimas. Me dijiste que no fuera tonta, que por muy valiente y fuerte que fuera no podía. "La batalla es más dura de lo que si quiera puedes imaginar, Eli, pero saber que tú me esperas aquí me dará la fuerza necesaria." Volviste a limpiar las lágrimas que surcaban mis mejillas.

Después de esto te dijeron que debías darte prisa, que no había tiempo que perder.

Nos despedimos con un último beso. Fue el más dulce que me diste jamás, pude notar en él todo lo que me quisiste trasmitirme y lo que no. Supe que tenías miedo, que no querías ir. Tuve un mal presentimiento y quise retenerte a mi lado, no dejarte salir de casa. Pero eso era imposible y lo sabía. Lo único que pude hacer fue apretar tu mano mientras te alejabas, hasta que tuviste que soltarme.

Desde la puerta te vi marchar, parecías animado. Reías con el chico que había venido a buscarte, era tan joven como tú. Solo erais dos chiquillos que no sabíais dónde os estabais metiendo.

Me pregunto si ese joven ha sufrido el mismo destino que tú o si, por el contrario, ha tenido más suerte.

Los primeros días no fueron tan malos, creo que simplemente no asimilé que te habías ido a luchar. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando en la radio anunciaron que las tropas alemanas estaban teniendo algunos problemas. Fue el primer domingo que pasaba sin tu compañía y todo vino como una ola. El miedo por ti y la ansiedad por no saber qué estaba pasando en realidad.

El locutor decía que no eran problemas graves, solo alguna tontería. Sin embargo tú siempre decías que nada de lo que escuchábamos de las tropas por la radio era cierto, que intentaban hacer que todo sonase mejor de lo que era.

El miedo a perderte me golpeó tan fuerte que casi ni pude respirar. Recordé el mal presentimiento que tuve el día que te fuiste y tuve ganas de llorar. Mantuve mi palabra, no lloré, me tragué las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de mis ojos, puse mi mejor sonrisa y seguí con mi vida diaria.

Siempre que podía tenía la radio encendida. El locutor pronto comenzó a decir que la guerra estaba prácticamente ganada, que los Aliados no tenían nada que hacer contras nosotros. Me obligué a creerle. Si los soviéticos caían, allí en la fría Rusia, volverías a casa.

Sin embargo los días se convirtieron en semanas y supongo que las semanas en meses. Perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasé sin saber nada de ti.

Comencé a dudar de tu promesa. Me había dado cuenta de tu ausencia y tú seguías sin aparecer por la puerta.

Terminé por apagar la radio. Las noticias seguían siendo favorables para nuestro ejército, sin embargo eso no me animaba en lo más mínimo.

Me sentía traicionada. Me habías engañado, yo había confiado en tu palabra y tú no parecías estar dispuesto a aparecer. Volví a sentir ganas de llorar, sin embargo fui fuerte de nuevo. Al contrario que tú, yo sí supe mantener mi promesa.

Mi día a día se convirtió en una rutina en la que nada tenía verdadero sentido. Muchas veces pensé en dejar de molestarme en seguir con el día a día y con la vida cotidiana, pero no fui capaz.

Seguí cocinando para dos personas y, cuando los alimentos ya no era comestibles los tiraba. Seguí durmiendo en mi lado de la cama, aunque tu parte siempre estuviera fría. Seguí dando los buenos días al despertar aunque no hubiera nadie para escucharme.

La comida comenzó a escasear, en el mercado cada vez había menos alimentos y de peor calidad. Un día me encontré con que no había conseguido comida suficiente como para hacer dos almuerzos. Fue el primer día que no comí con tu plato frente al mio.

Aunque no lo pueda parecer ese instante fui crucial. Ese día en general lo fue, en un primer momento no me preocupé demasiado "ha sido una excepción, mañana volverá a tener la comida en la mesa." pensé. Pero, a medida que iban pasando las horas, me di cuenta de que eso era una cruel mentira y que ni yo misma, con los esfuerzos que puse para lograrlo, era capaz de creerla. Volví a encender la radio, hacía ya meses que no la escuchaba, o por lo menos eso era lo que me pareció. No dijeron nada relevante, no mencionaron tu nombre, solo hablaban de las tropas y eso no me calmó lo más mínimo.

Esa noche grité. El chillido contra la almohada me reconfortó más de que pude imaginar. Me obligué a no derramar lágrimas, no podía fallarte aunque tú lo hicieras.

Los días siguientes apenas si los recuerdo. Pero no olvido la sensación creciente en mi pecho. Algo no iba bien y lo sabía. No quise notarlo, durante unos días me llamé tonta por pensar en negativo, luego empezaron las pesadillas.

Tú gritabas mi nombre en la oscuridad y pedías ayuda. Yo no te podía encontrar, la inmensidad negra no me permitía saber de dónde provenían los gritos.

Una noche tras otra las pasaba corriendo en las sombras, odiando la guerra y odiando la oscuridad.

Intenté dejar de dormir pero fue en vano.

Un día cesaron sin más. Y eso fue mucho más aterrador, no podía escucharte. Todo era oscuro pero tú ya no estabas. En ese momento lo supe, pero no me quise dar cuenta.

Los generales que llegaron a dar la noticia no tardaron.

Traían un papel en la mano y una pequeña caja. "Fue un gran guerrero y ascendió rápido. Se ganó el apoyo de todo el escuadrón y murió como un héroe." Dijeron los hombres. Después me dieron el pésame y me entregaron la pequeña caja, dentro estaba la fotografía que siempre llevabas contigo. En esa imagen ambos éramos felices. Estábamos atrapados en un mundo perfecto donde solo estábamos nosotros.

No les creí. Ni quiero creerlos ahora, sin embargo ha llegado el momento de que lo asuma. Te has ido para siempre.

Podría seguirte, no sería difícil y, en estos momentos, no veo ningún lado negativo salvo el miedo, el cual podría superar, pero sé que no querrías.

Dentro de la caja he encontrado algo más que la fotografía. He visto la nota que escribiste, tus últimas palabras:

"Elizabetha, mi Eli:

Por nada del mundo quiero que estés triste por mi. Eres la mujer más fuerte y decidida que he conocido jamás, por eso te quiero. Y por eso mismo te pido que no hagas ninguna estupidez. No dejes que la insensatez nuble tu mente. Eres lo suficientemente independiente como para poder vivir sin mi. Espero que me recuerdes siempre con cariño. Te quiero. Te querré hasta que mi corazón deje de latir y, si hay una vida después de esta te querré también en esa vida.

Gilbert."

Tu última voluntad es demasiado egoísta. Te lo dije, no puedo seguir sin ti.

La vida es cruel y más en momentos como estos.

No he sido capaz de mantener ninguna de mis promesas. No estuve contigo cuando más me necesitaste, estuve perdida en la oscuridad, como una niña pequeña, sin rumbo, solo dando tumbos de un lado a otro. Y no he podido no llorar, lo acabo de notar, una lágrima acaba de caer sobre la carta que tengo en mis manos. Y con ella vienen todas las demás.

Lloro hasta bien entrada la noche, lloro como llevo queriendo hacer desde hace meses, como debería haber reaccionado al saber tu final. Sin embargo es ahora, pasados ya dos días desde la noticia, que me doy cuenta de que todo es real.

Me negaba a aceptar tu muerte con solo las vanas palabras de dos hombres que aparecieron sin más en la puerta, como pájaros de mal augurio. Sin embargo, la nota que acabo de leer me han traído tus últimas palabras junto con la realidad.

Dejo que las lágrimas recorran mis mejillas sin pudor, quizás ellas sean capaces de aligerar un poco la pena y el dolor que siento ahora mismo, parece ser que no es así. El agua salada no arrastra con ella ni si quiera un ápice de lo que siento en mi interior.

Me has dejado atrás, pero te prometo, Gilbert, que volveremos a encontrarnos cuando llegue el momento. El destino volverá a juntarnos, en una vida donde ambos podamos ser felices.

Te quiero. No lo olvides, donde sea que estés. Te quiero y siempre lo haré, Gilbert Beilschmidt**. **


End file.
